Discussion utilisateur:Antiseptique
Aloha J'ai commencé à faire quelques modif, traductions et complément d'information, notament dans la page classe. J'ai un petit soucis avec les liens, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen simple de renvoyer à une page (ex : mot chevalier dans une phrase => lien vers la page de la classe) ou est-ce qu'il faut chercher la page en question et entrer le lien à chaque fois sur chaque mot ? Quelques hésitations sur les traductions, je n'ai plus la version EU donc je puise les noms français dans mes souvenirs, pour les armures notament j'ai des doutes. Quelques remarques Sur la page classe, il y a un petit paragraphe descriptif (non-traduit pour le moment), sur le fond pourquoi pas mais sur la forme je trouve ça non-pertinent. On trouve des trucs qui peuvent être vrais dans l'absolu mais qui en réalité sont complètement à côté de la plaque. ex : Chevalier A knight class of a rather advanced area of southern Boletaria. This is a character that is equipped with hard metal armor and shield, and thus, excels in defense, but because they have low luck, it will be difficult to obtain items. Moi ça me choque. Présenter le faible score en chance comme un défaut je trouve ça abérrant. Vraiment. Le reste c'est du blabla inutile, dire qu'il a une bonne défense est la remarque-type du débutant, cette classe a une bonne défense oui MAIS grace à son armure, armure qui est lourde et empêche donc les roulades DONC qui est à retirer. Et c'est pareil pour toutes les classes. Certaines ont des points forts, d'autres ont des points faibles, d'autres n'ont que des points faibles, je pense qu'il faut réfléchir dans cette voie, proposer une "analyse" pertinente et surtout utile des différentes classes, tant pour le pve que pour le pvp (ou la distinction entre bonnes et mauvaises classes est bien plus nette) plutôt que de se contenter de traduire une description bateau et très vague de chaque classe. Ces descritpifs renvoient à un background, à un passé de l'avatar, comme si ce passé conditionnait sa façon d'être et par extension notre façon de jouer. Or le jeu ne le permet pas, prendre un voleur parce que c'est un voleur n'a aucun sens, ce genre de compétence n'existe pas dans le jeu, prendre un chasseur parce que c'ets un habitué du grand air ou un soldat parce qu'il a pour habitude d'être en première ligne aussi. Tout est très raccourci, on a l'impression (enfin j'ai l'impression) que l'on présente les classes ainsi pour les différencier, or seules deux choses les différencient : les stats et l'équipement. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas se masturber le cerveau en proposant du blabla inutile, c'est mentir au joueur. Si je débute, que je lis ces présentations et que je base mon choix dessus, une fois le jeu commencé je ne comprend pas. Une remarque également sur les armes, le classement me chafouine un brin. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses (ou ce que les autres utilisateurs en pense, je ne sais pas si les discussions sont publiques -petit apparté, si l'on peut discuter publiquement des améliorations/modifications sur une page afin de prendre les idées de tout le monde ça m'intéresserait de savoir comment) mais des indications sur le maniement pour chaque type d'arme me parait extrêment interessant. Et c'est là où le bat blesse, il y a type d'arme et type d'arme : Si l'on s'en tient à ton classement, il y a la catégorie "Hache" dans laquelle on trouve la hache de bataille, la hache guillo, la grande hache, la hache en croissant... Or ces armes sont totalement différentes. Il serait beaucoup plus juste de classer les armes selon leur maniement. La hache de bataille et la guillo ont un maniement identique, tout comme la masse, la masse d'arme ou la massue. La grande hache, la hache en croissant et la hache étourdissante font partie d'une toute autre catégorie : les marteaux lourds, auxquels s'ajoutent la grande massue, le hachoir et le marteau géant. J'imagine quelque chose comme Type d'arme - maniement (pertinence de l'utilisation à une ou deux mains, précisions sur la vitesse, le nombre de coups que l'on peut porter...) - coups intéressants et combos (ex : pour les marteaux lourds R1-R2 , 3xR1, R1-R1-R2, attaque roulée) avec pourquoi pas vidéos illustratrices à l'appui (j'en avais parlé à k-sl il n'était pas très chaud pour le faire, c'est vrai que ça prend du temps...) - liste des armes (tableau) Ca me fait penser, en parlant de k-sl, je m'interroge sur l'utilité de se servir de son guide vidéo dans un wiki étant donné qu'il donne toutes les infos dans ses vidéos. Proposer un onglet, une page dédiée, où l'on trouve l'intégralité du guide (avec une ergonomie bien meilleure que la page dailymotion qui est assez mal foutue. Montrer en vidéo c'est bien, mais ça doit rester de l'illustration pure, il ne doit y avoir ni superflu ni commentaires. Juste une séquence précise montrant quelque chose de précis. Je pensais à d'autres trucs ce matin mais ça ne me revient plus. Sinon si tu pouvais tout rendre éditable ça simplifierait les choses (j'ai été bloqué à la page "sorts" tout à l'heure) sinon j'ai pas capté cette histoire de signature... Marmotte-enragee septembre 2, 2011 à 08:56 (UTC) Merci pour ton retour Je vais prendre en note tout ça et répondre à certaines des questions. Pour commencer, je vais revoir l'édition des pages pour laisser les utilisateurs faire des modifications dessus, je laisserais uniquement la page d’accueil verrouillée. Toujours à propos de l'utilisation du wiki, pour les liens il est possible de sélectionner du texte et de cliquer en haut de l'éditeur sur le symbole "Ajouter un lien", le premier champs permet de saisir un lien externe au format http, ou interne en indiquant directement le nom d'une page, si tu tapes quelques lettres "Abr" par exemple, tu verras une liste apparaitre des pages existantes, en tapant "Abr" on peut voir la page "Abréviations & anglicismes", en cliquant dessus ça ajoute directement le nom dans le champs de saisie. Le champs en dessous c'est le texte du lien qui apparait dans la page, normalement tu ne le change pas il correspond au texte que tu as sélectionné. Je n'ai pas trouvé de façon "automatique" de gérer l'incrémentation de lien et je pense que ça risque d'être assez lourd si un mot est automatiquement remplacé par un lien, parfois on ne le désire pas forcément je préfère le côté manuel ;) Concernant les vidéos ça me semble jouable, j'ai contacté k-sl qui a donné son accord pour réutiliser les vidéos et l'idée d'une page dédiée n'est pas mauvaise. Concernant les boss, que penses-tu de laisser la vidéo explicative pour éviter d'avoir à chercher à droite à gauche la vidéo correspondante? Toujours concernant le guide des niveaux, je pourrais rédiger un texte aussi détaillé que sur les deux wiki anglais mais je dois avouer que pour le moment j'ai préféré me concentrer sur d'autres pages ce qui rend ces guides de niveau un peu faible au niveau des explications sans la vidéo associée, mais on va pouvoir combler ça avec le temps. A propos des passages du Wiki qui restent en anglais c'est parce que pour le moment je n'ai que copié/collé le contenu du wiki officiel (Pas le wikidot non officiel) pour avoir un plan à retravailler ensuite, et je suis bien d'accord sur la description des classes par exemple, le jeu n'en proposant pas à la création du personnage je ne pensais pas en mettre pour éviter d’influencer le joueur sur le fait qu'une classe peut être mieux qu'une autre, ce qui est totalement faux. J'ai déjà fait la page pour la classe Soldat, pour me faire une idée du type de page qui pourrait être intéressante, mais tout peut être modifié et il faut s'occuper de créer les pages pour les autres classes. Ca fait un peu doublon avec le tableau récapitulatif des classes mais la présentation est différente, à voir si l'information n'est pas trop redondante au point d'embrouiller ceux qui viennent ici chercher une information précise. Pour les armes je ne m'en suis pas encore occupé vraiment mais ton idée me plais bien, tout comme le fait de faire une section qui parlerais des combo réalisables avec un type d'arme. Pour leur classement par contre je pensais plutôt m'axer sur celui qui est effectué in-game quand on parle à Thomas, de cette façon le joueur ne sera pas trop perturbé entre la présentation du wiki et l'affichage in-game (La description d'une arme in-game propose d'ailleurs le type d'arme, je pense que c'est une bonne chose de respecter ceci pour le wiki). Concernant les discutions publique je vais voir pour mettre en place le système de forum proposé par wikia afin de discuter avec les participants et visiteurs sur les attentes vis à vis de ce wiki, en attendant il est possible de laisser des commentaires sur chaque page pour donner une impression ou une idée. Je pense avoir fait le tour des questions? Pour résumer : *Les pages avec des textes en anglais sont prévues à l'édition, ce n'est pour le moment que des modeles. *Les pages verrouillées vont être déverrouillées sauf l'index. *Une page "Guide vidéo" dédiée au travail k-sl sera mise en place. *Un forum de discussion sera mis en place pour débattre de l'évolution du wiki Si tu as d'autres questions je suis disposé à y répondre ;) Cordialement. Comment marche le forum au juste ? Il faut une validation par l'administrateur à chaque fois qu'un sujet est publié ? J'ai créé un sujet mais il n'apparait pas, j'ai vidé le cache, nettoyer l'historique et tout le toutim et rien à faire... Serait-ce possible d'avoir un forum phpbb (pas uniquement sur le wiki mais sur le jeu en général, un peu comme le forum du wiki anglais http://forums.demonssouls.info/viewforum.php?f=59&sid=f307b49a16bfc0d3377820de950752f0 ) ça fait plus d'un an que j'aide sur le forum DS de jvc et c'est vrai qu'un forum avec une ergonomie agréable et adaptée serait très appréciable Sinon est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de supprimé l'interdiction de copier/coller ? obligé d'ouvrir une autre page et de faire glisser à chaque fois... Marmotte-enragee septembre 3, 2011 à 05:21 (UTC) Plop J'ai pas encore testé le forum mais je vais m'y pencher, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'autorisation particulière pour l'utiliser, par contre c'est possible que le fait de ne rien voir vienne du cache de Wikia, il semblerais que ceux qui ne sont pas identifiés au Wiki doivent attendre que le moteur Wiki vidange le cache de sa BDD pour avoir en visu les info, mais si on est identifié à son compte Wiki pas de problème de ce côté la. Concernant le forum l'idée me plais bien mais je dois avouer que pour le moment je n'aurais pas le temps de m'investir dans la mise en place d'un forum. Je sais faire à tout les niveaux mais le Wiki me prend déjà beaucoup de temps. Mais je ne suis pas du tout opposé à l'idée, je la remet juste à un peu plus tard :) Concernant l'interdiction de copier/coller tu veux dire quoi? Bin je ne peux pas selectionner un bloc de mots et faire clic droit copier ou clic droit coller, par contre je peux utiliser les raccourcis ctrl+c et ctrl+v mais ça n'ets pas du tout familier pour moi... Je n'arrive toujours pas à voir mon message sur le forum, en ervanche j'y accède via l'historique (activité du wiki), y a un truc qui doit méchapper... (suis pas très doué) J'ai commencé la page des builds (à linker sur l'accueil) et celle de la forge (idem) Je m'interroge sur la pertinence de mattre le farming comme catégorie importante... Le farm de pierre sans aucun doute (mais c'est lié à la forge), le farm d'âme je suis beaucoup plus septique (sans mauvais jeu de mot)Marmotte-enragee septembre 3, 2011 à 10:14 (UTC) Ca avance Et c'est une bonne chose, tu as de bonnes idées et n'hésites pas à ajouter pas mal de choses aux pages existantes et à en créer de nouvelles, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Je vais me charger de linker tes nouvelles pages, je me suis permis d'ajouter l'image du Rôdeur de feu sur la page de la forge, ça coule de source pour moi surtout que j'ai pas trouvé d'images exploitables d'un des deux forgerons ou autre, dommage que je ne puisse pas faire d'acquisition TV sinon j'aurais pris tout un tas de captures d'écran! C'est impossible de trouver des ressources images pour ce jeux (Je parle pas des icônes d'objets par exemple mais de tout le reste qui peut servir à la mise en place d'un "fansite").. ça rend assez difficile la mise en page quand on aime le faire de façon illustré :( Bref, je continu, pour le farming cette page a surtout été créée pour un collègue de travail avec qui je prévois de jouer mais qui a pas mal de retard sur moi, et flemme de créer encore un nouveau perso pour arriver à son niveau, donc je lui ai fait cette page, je pourrais également traiter du farm en NG+(+++++++) mais inutile pour l'instant. Moi j'aime bien cette page mais on peut la virer des éléments vitaux à consulter en effet ;) Pour le copier/coller je n'avais pas fait attention je fonctionne aux raccourcis clavier pour tout faire, c'est peut être Wikia qui pose un blocage à ce niveau, je ne sais pas je vais voir si je trouve des infos sur ça car je viens de tester à l'instant et pour moi ça fonctionne : Fichier:Capture_d’écran_2011-09-03_à_12.30.11.png En fait le soucis viendt de mon navigateur apparemment, j'avais juste survolé le texte, je pnsais que c'était un problème de permissions... Quand je fais copier ou coller j'obtiens ça : http://img853.imageshack.us/img853/4214/capture1te.png Pourtant j'utilise firefox, sous ubuntu, je n'ai aucun soucis sur les autres sites/forums, très étrange... fin c'est pas bien grave en même temps. Hum.. C'est quand même chiant, tu as regardé si ce n'était pas un problème de blocage du javascript sur le wiki? Je sais que l'éditeur utilise le js/ajax pour gérer les menus en clic droit, ça viens peut être de ça car je suis également sous Firefox et ça semble bien fonctionner de mon côté.